Lost
by C.H.E.A.R
Summary: Calleigh finds herself lost and can't find her way out. Chapter 4 brings along an unexpected surprize, will the couple be okay? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

My other story is a bust! And since reading the new spoilers for season 8, I have lost MOST of my interest. But however I've been pondering this little story a few days ago and after reading one of my favourite stories on here it brought back that memory.

Lost

Delightful, sweet chirping of birds resonated all about in the atmosphere accompanied by cool rushes of wind against her body. It felt like heaven, as if floating on wispy cirrus clouds high, high above all human life. A smile broadened on her peaceful face as the peacefulness of her surroundings set in. Like the dawn of day, the morning sun soaked her silky skin, bringing warmth like the sheets she curled up in.

A sudden gush of water swashing against a shore awoke her fully. Calleigh stretched her body and smiled in satisfaction of a good night's sleep. But soon she came to realize that her bed no longer felt fluffy and comfy - but hard and grainy. She shot up in a sitting position and her eyes widened quickly. There she lay in front of a everlasting beach, the waters spead out as far as the eyes could see, all the way to the horizon that met the rising orange sun. Slowly she eyed her palm: full of sand. Then she looked forward again in confoundment. Her hair swayed left and right when her eyes searched for an explanation. They found none. She was in the middle of an island.

After much gasping and panicking to almost a fit, she calmed and composed herself. There must have been a good reason why she was here, right? Calleigh gazed down at herself. She was wearing faded blue shorts and a loose fitting white tank top.

'I never wore these to bed last night, did I?' she questioned herself.

A loud snap originated from behind, startling her onto her barefeet. Now she stared into a think, green forest of trees and she had no idea where the sound came from. Scary yes, but somehow she came to the decision that the only way out was in. Branches high, low and intertwined surround her as much as the towering trees, shadowing her path. Despite the awkward sounds she kept on moving.

'Oh, God, where am I? How did I get here?' she asked herself calmly.

After a while of searching through what seemed like an endless journey she heard something. It became louder and louder as she gained speed towards it. Clearer and more defined it became. It was the sound of rushing water, hurling and eddying at the foot of a waterfall. Calleigh stopped in amazement at the white spraying fall coming from high above and met the river down below. The width was about twelve feet.

'That's twice of Eric,' she thought. She was able to walk across with little difficulty, the water only reached her thighs. 'These shorts do come in handy... oh my God.' A large rock, perched on a suffering palm tree, but what caught her eye was that it had writing on it. It read:

_'If you found yourself lost on an island and you were able to have one thing, what would it be? Say it out loud.'_

'How strange,' she rolled her eyes, 'hmm, I am hungry, I suppose a hot fudge sunday would do me good...' Calleigh opened her mouth and drew in a breath then stopped. 'No I don't want that, that's stupid.' She thought again then reconsidered.

"Eric," she whispered. And for a while she waited while glaring down at the flat rock below her. A sudden wave of sad emotions flooded her. Would she ever see him again? She was lost and gave up hoping that a rock could bring him back. Calleigh threw herself on the ground, bringing her knees to her chest. "Eric!" she cried. The thought of never seeing him again hurt her until she sobbed. "I can't live without you, I..."

"Ahhhhhh...!" A loud scream echoed through the forest followed by a loud crash, "Damn it - shit!" Calleigh's face lit up immediately, that was definately Eric.

She took off running towards the river and jumped in, not minding the water splashing all over her. A milisecond later she found herself in front of a shaking bush on the bank of the river.

"Eric!" she squealed.

"Calleigh?" he asked unbelievably, pushing a hole through the bush to see her, "A little help, please?"

"Oh," she reached out her hand. Eric dragged himself out quickly. He was decorated with twigs and dirt and bush all over. He struggled to get every last one out, grimacing and throughing them down in a rage. Calleigh couldn't help but laugh.

"What!?"

"I'm sorry, it's just that, um, are you okay?" she asked switching her mood.

"Yeah," he calmed.

Calleigh could do nothing more than perceive his presence, his cuteness - he belonged here, with her. She stared at him with a loving smile. He finally _looked _her after riping off the last debris. She enveloped him in a hug, burying her head in his firm chest for comfort. For a moment she held on tightly, but he never complained. She turn her face to the side and sighed against him.

"I'm glad you're here," she said, her voice still tearfilled.

"Are you - are you crying?" he asked worried. He threaded his hand through her hair and rubbed his thumb over her wet cheek. One good look into her red swollen face and he sighed, "stop, you have no reason to." She smiled then frowned.

"I thought I'd never see you again, and I got scared."

"Don't be, sweetheart I'm right here."

Eric's reassuring words were the only thing that held her in that moment........

"I'm right here, Cal.," he whispered, "please, _please_ wake up soon."

A broken-hearted Eric cried while sitting beside her holding her palm. Tears ran down his puffy cheeks as he watched her lay in the hospital bed before him, breathing through the tube in her mouth.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter.

Chapter 2

Along the river bank they seated themselves, both cuddling and watching the water stream into the distance. Calleigh had managed to fit herself onto his lap and into his embrace. They remained there in silence for almost an hour. Each enjoyed the other's company, each listening to nature's sounds and soft breathing of the other. Bliss. She rested against his firm body, placing her head on his chest above his steady heartbeat and her blonde hair underlaid his chin. His arms locked around her entire body, as if protecting her from danger, with his fingers in a knot resting on her knees. Calleigh's eyes drifted downwards to his long brown legs, then to his feet underneath the water. For a while she stared, more like peered, because the water seemed to drawn her attention to its coolness. Disturbing the moment was the last thing she wanted to do. Little by little she stretched her own feet out and into it. She shuddered, causing him to shift. The mood was disturbed.

"You okay now?" he began.

"Yeah," she nodded against his chest. Soon she settled back into his embrace wanting the peace to start all over.

"Where the hell are we?" he suddenly said. Calleigh gazed up into his intriguing expression and grinned. She faced the river again shaking her head. "Seriously, what is this place?"

"I don't know," she answered honestly. She turned to the side and looked at him. His eyes wondered about squinting in the light of the sun - how sexy. He caught her staring into his eyes.

"Last thing I remember doing was... you know I don't even remember? Anyway, suddenly I just felt myself falling from the sky and crashing into that bush, then I heard you... can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, of course."

"How long have you been here?"

"Well," she started hesitantly, "an hour or two maybe...I woke up on a beach, then I came through the tree and found this river, then..." She suddenly stopped and gazed.

"What?"

"Come," she brightened suddenly, "I have to show you something!" Calleigh leaped out of his lap and grabbed his hand. She ran across the river to it. The two hovered over the large rock leaning against the palm tree.

"It's a rock," he said plainly.

"Yeah, but read what it says, it's kinda strange at first but then it comes true!" she smiled at him.

"Calleigh, what're talking about?" he wondered, "there's no writing." Her smile disappeared at his unconvinced face, and when she looked it was completely blank, no carved words.

"But..." she dropped to her knees. Calleigh ran her palms over the smooth surface of the rock unbelievably. "No there were words here I swear, it said uh, if you're stuck on this island and you could have one thing, what would it be? Trust me, it was right here."

Eric watched her sadly wonder to other neighboring stones and search them. He became worried when she wouldn't stop.

"Calleigh," he ran after her, "Calleigh, stop. This is ridiculous..."

"But there was something on it, that's how you got here when I screamed your name..." she stopped. "I want you to ask for one thing, too. Don't you believe me?" She looked down with shame and embarrassment.

"It's kinda hard to believe, but, okay. I trust you enough to believe it was there." Eric put his hands on her sides. "Look, if there was one thing I'd want it'd be you. And since you're here, it wouldn't make sense to ask the question unless it asked for any _two _things, then, I'd probably see it."

He smiled at the sudden change of colour of her cheeks. Eric made her feel warm inside, as he usually did.

"Okay," she accepted.

"It's getting really hot, wanna swim?" he gazed up at the blazing sun.

"Sure!"

She watched in awe as his hands reached for the ends of his t-shirt and pulled it off with one tug. Calleigh's eyes went wide at the sight of his abs. She glided her fingers over the suface of his carmel silhouette, stopping above his shorts.

"Calleigh?"

"Huh? Oh!" she realized and snapped out of her gaze. Quickly, he jumped in splashing her.

"Are you coming?" Eric asked. He pushed from the bottom and drifted away from her.

"It's not really that deep, how can we swim in it?" she asked.

"You have a point."

Eric slowly made it back towards her and stood at the edge. Then he grabbed her hand and pulled her into him and they fell in with a splash! She screamed as she landing on top of his wet, strong body and he laughed. It should have hurt him to have landed on his back because the water was so shallow...but they were actually sinking. Eric's body laid under hers and his hand held onto her tightly, bringing her down with him. Calleigh squeezed her eyes shut and her mouth puffed up enduring the water. Soon Eric's hand touched her face, startling her eyes open. She looked around the now deep river they were engolfed in and he'd never seem to hit the river bed. Above her was only the surface drifting further and further away as they sunk deeper. Strange, brightly coloured fish swam in a school, encircling their bodies like rings of colour. Eric, being the expert, watched her face go through emotions, not even feeling the sting in his gut telling him he needed air. He enjoyed the sight of her hair that spread around her face like a mermaid's. But she let go and reached for the surface in a hurry. He followed.

Their heads popped out gasping for air. Calleigh brushed her hair out of her face and coughed.

"You okay?" he reached for her body.

"It's, deep," she gasped. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Take me back, take me back." She faced the bank, now miles away.

"Okay, don't panic. Look at me." She nodded slowly hearing his reassuring words. He never ceased eye contact and niether did she as he pushed their bodies towards safety.

"I'm not scared, Eric," she said. Droplets of water in her face and eyes glistened.

"I know...because it's not that deep anymore."

Calleigh turned to face the bank which was right behind her and her body sat on the river bed.......

A knock startled Eric out of his daze upon her sleeping body. He faced the door then stood solemly from his seat. Nobody appeared through the small glass window on it, so he quickly placed a kiss on her cheek before leaving.

"Alexx?" he stepped through the door to see her.

"Hey, how you doing?" she asked in her sweet and soft voice.

"I'm, I'm," he struggled to find the right words, "I don't know...why did this happen again, Alexx?" He wondered desperately knowing she'd never know the answer. Alexx put on a straight face.

"Eric, _you _need to tell me what happened. Although it's on the news, I'd rather here from you." Eric gave her look with wet eyes and told her exactly how he remembered:

"We, we were on a case, it was a killing on the _street_," he voice cracked, "we were both on the sidewalk, collecting evidence: I was snapping pictures and she was picking up the evidence. While I had my back turned, she said she saw something beside the pavement, on the road, and went to go pick it up, and she never saw the car coming..."

Alexx reached up high and embraced him, he cried on her shoulder.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm glad you guys like this story, it's quite unreal, but a kid's gotta dream right? Sorry I haven't updated this in a while, I had something to take care of.

Chapter 3

_"We, we were on a case, it was a killing on the street," his voice cracked, "we were both on the sidewalk, collecting evidence: I was snapping pictures and she was picking up the evidence. While I had my back turned, she said she saw something beside the pavement, on the road, and went to go pick it up, and she never saw the car coming..." _

_Alexx reached up high and embraced him, he cried on her shoulder._

Moments later Eric realized how long he stood there with Alexx comforting him in the hallway. He realized how much he had cried and felt helpless. She gave him a pat on the shoulder before drawing away. She observed his slightly red face, wet with tears, as he looked away from her sniffling.

"Eric," she held his arms, "go home..."

"No," he whined.

"Yes, Calleigh needs her rest to recover and you need yours too. _Go._"

"I'm gonna stay a while longer, please?" he begged. She nodded with a reassuring smile then walked off.

Eric re-entered the room, feeling as desolate as before. Calleigh's body was there, her heart was still beating, she was _alive_ - but her mind wasn't there. He took off the jacket of his suit and threw it on the small couch near the wall and sat in his seat. He wiped his face with his sleeves and focused on her. How he longed to touch her, _really _touch her, smother her tiny body in a hug in which she loved and tickles and kisses until she could laugh no more........

Calleigh turned to face the bank which was right behind her and her body sat on the river bed. As unbelievable as it was, she accepted that she was indeed safe. She relaxed against the small pebbles, smiling back at him. There was nothing else in her view except for him. They remained silent, their heads just inches apart. Eric moved his hand to hold the side of her face, his fingers pushing back the wet blonde hair.

And he kissed her. Then she truely knew that she wanted him, _needed _him. Her arms surfaced and snuck around his neck. She forced him closer to her lips with one tug, but he didn't complain. He enjoyed this and burned for more. They kissed until their mouths were soar and numb and they could hold their breath no longer. Eric drew away from her lips and moved seductively to her cheek, behind her ears and down to her neck and chest. Meanwhile he did this Calleigh laid her head back closing her eyes, letting out a moan in pleasure. But before he went even further he stopped. Her head popped up to see what caused him to stop. He remained staring her dead in the eyes.

"Eric... what?" she asked.

"Um," he looked down, shying away.

"What is it?" she became concerned.

"It's not you, it's just, well..." he smiled embarrassingly, "we've never done _it_ before."

"Yeah, we did."

"No," he shook his head.

"Yes, _we have_."

The two stared at one another as if they were crazy. It was the same situation like earlier with the writing on the stone, but this was different. Calleigh couldn't believe her ears, she refused to. Only God knows who could've forgotten their first time and Eric for one should definately remember. Because it was her, Calleigh, the only person he wanted to be with forever. Eric continued to stare at her seeking out her expression. She was upset and confused and hard to process because she remembered their first time vividly. For minutes she laid there in a dumbfounded trance, her brain desparately trying to figure out who was wrong.

"Calleigh?" he called. She instantly shook herself out of it.

"Wha?"

"I'm sorry if you thought that..." he began. Eric was obviously calm and ready to forgive.

"But I, that night after the movies. We went home and," Calleigh helplessly drifted off.

"I love you, but we've never had sex before."

"I don't understand," she answered, her voice breaking.

"Remember, you wanted to take it slow and wait until it was the right time. You said you don't want a baby as a result of an careless accident... I agree with you, let's not do this until you're ready. I don't wanna force you into anything you don't wanna do. Let's do this another time, okay?"

Eric sadly watched her expression go through rapid changes. She finally realized that his opinion, truth rather, would never change. Fresh tears filled her eyes and she hid from him.

"Hey, look at me," he cupped her face.

"I'm so sorry, I'm confused, I," she stuttered. Eric embraced her softly.

"Don't worry about it, and stop trying to be perfect, no one is."

"But Eric, tell me one imperfect person that forgot that they didn't have sex with their new boy friend, and possibly mixed him up with someone else! Huh? There's something wrong with me!" Calleigh fussed, her words muffling in his skin.

"No, nothing's wrong with you... you've gotta hear somethings I forgot about, _before _I got shot in the head and then you'd say something's wrong with me. No matter what you say, do or forget, I'll still love you. No matter if you wake up tomorrow and forget how we kissed today, I'll still love you."

Calleigh rested against his body in silence, savouring the sweet moment they were having. His body held the warmth of a hot spring in the now cold river water. She wrapped her arms around his waist and snuggled into him.

"Calleigh, you're shivering," he rubbed her back, "let's get out."

The two stood up in the shallow river bed and huddled together for warmth. Both shivered in the cool breeze as they stepped out and onto the dry earth. His eyes averted to the waterfall's spraying hum in the distance, and she drowned out the sound to fucus at him. It was almost surreal: their surroundings and his unconditional love, she called it secretly, for her.

"What would I do without you?" she suddenly asked gratefully.

"I don't know," he faced her, "but what I do know is that you'd be an _emotional wreck_."

Calleigh glared playfully up at him and elbowed him in the stomach.

"I'm just joking," he pretended to be hurt.

"You better be," she grinned. Calleigh went on her tip toes and kissed him with passion. Knowing what happened before, Eric took it easy and played along with her while the pleasure lasted.

Suddenly, as they opened their eyes, the sky was dark, displaying the night. They both searched the sky in awe: its cresent moon shone and millions of stars twinkled.

"Wow," Calleigh said flabbergasted.

"I guess it's night now," he said. They joined hands and walked down stream..........

Gently and ever so slowly, Eric ran his fingers over hers as if it were the last time he'd ever touch her. He always enjoyed when she slept, regardless of the dreaded coma she was in, peace was with her. He soon slid his hand over her arm resting on her shoulder. He looked into her closed eyes.

"Hey," he whispered, "can you hear me? I just want you to know, that, I'm here, and I'm missing you... I keep hoping, and praying that, this is like last time. You need to rest for a day, and then when I come back you should be waking up, and you should be able to say that you heard me... and say 'it was like a dream'... and I'll stay here, telling you jokes, enlighten your sad mood... just until you can be released, and we go home, where I take care of you."

After a heavy sigh he rested his hand on her thigh, thinking deeply of what to say to keep her _dreams _occupied. A smug grin grew on the side of his face.

"You know, I still remember our first time."


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for your reviews, I know I haven't been updating as I should be, but here's the new chapter. I hope you like it. R&R

They laid smug and huddled in a hammock which they had found. It was big enough to hold the two of them and manage their combined weight. The cool breeze ruffled the long leaves of the palm trees along the river's bed, sometimes swaying them back and forth like a rocking chair which brought sleep. The sweet lullaby of the trees and the fresh water washing up onto the bank were a part of nature's relaxation.

In the middle of this peace a gust of wind rushed through the leaves causing a great noise. Eric's eyes cracked open at once. At first he was quite miserable because of this disruption but his forgot it when he gazed up to the moon. Its light gazed back at him weakly lightening the environment with its full circle. He breathed in the sweet aroma of Calleigh and sighed contentedly. He closed his eyes. His chin remained nestled in her neck and arms and legs around her body. Eric shifted his arm along his cozy shirt that she wore. Grrr...

"What was that?" Calleigh asked sleepily. She turned face towards his and looked at him.

"My stomach," he replied with his eyes closed.

"We're gonna have to find some food..."

"In the morning, Cal."

"Are you sure?" she asked worriedly. Eric squinted at her concerned face.

"Yeah, don't worry, I'll live. You're okay, right?"

"Mhm... I'm trying not to think of it."

"Okay, go back to sleep."

"I love you." Calleigh pressed a kiss against his cheek and then his mouth. She rested back into her position and cuddled into his body.

Grrr. This sound awoke Eric again. He hadn't the energy to open his eyes, instead he ignored it... Suddenly he realized it wasn't his stomach and jumped up. He began jerking her awake.

"Hm, Eric, what are you doing?" she complained.

"Come on, Calleigh get up, get up..."

"What?" she asked. She rubbed her face with her free arm and stared at him confusingly.

"Sh, I heard something in the bushes," he explained quickly. Eric jumped out of the hammock and grabbed hold of her body and dragged her out. Grrr! The vicious growl came from the forest beside the hammock. Now Calleigh was frightened and scared out of her mind. Eric took off into the river, carrying her in his arms, running across as quickly as he could to the other side.

Calleigh held on as tightly as she could to his body. The mysterious growling became louder from behind her. She looked over his shoulder but saw nothing. Sounds of crashing trees made her even more afraid.

"Hurry, Eric, hurry," she screamed, "it's coming closer!" She felt the cold water meet her feet as Eric's waist was entirely covered in it. He grunted and pushed forward as fast as he could with great difficulty. Suddenly he fell and they both got soaked. Another loud growl caused Calleigh to scream and grab his hand urging him onto the bank.

Eric gained speed on land as they raced through the other forest, away from the beast.

"There's a beach, up ahead, we should be there, in no time!" Calleigh informed gasping.

They rushed through the dark, thick forest, dodging low-lying branches jutting out into their path. Eric ran recklessly breaking through bushes and entrapping leaves. He pulled her hand as they manuvered. Grrrrr! The beast raged with anger becoming closer and closer. They ran, raced and jumped for their life! She watched as the trees ran in the opposite direction. Eric noticed her getting slower and more out of breath.

"Keep up, Calleigh," he peeked at her, "come on!"

"I'm, trying," she weezed.

He made the effort to pull her in but she wasn't strong enough to keep up with him. Calleigh began crying and her feet gave way as they came intact with a tree's root. She tumbled over and Eric skidded to a stop.

"Calleigh!" he ran to her. He grabbed her body and attempted to pull her out, but her foot was caught under it.

"Ah, ow, I'm stuck! Hurry, get me out, get me out!" she held onto him. Eric finally yanked her out, her leg now streaming with blood, and carried her.

This was it. There was no way they could make it to the beach alive because the monster was gaining on them. Its body broke though trees and anything in its way and was so close that its breath could be heard. Up ahead was a enormus tree and Eric clenched her body to him, making a run for it.

He lunged onto its lowest branch and pulled himself up, then to a higher one. Quickly he reached his hand out to Calleigh on the first branch.

"Gimmie your hand now!" he yelled. Calleigh held out her hand as far as it could go. She cried in pain of her leg, struggling to keep her balance. Grrrrrrrr! Immediately she looked down to witness a pair of _large, evil, red eyes_! Eric cried out, "Calleigh!"............

Most of the team visited the next morning. All of them arriving after Eric did, to be with their team member in her time of need. She was still connected to the machine and breathing tube lying in a coma. Horatio, Ryan and Natalia sat together on the couch behind him. Eric felt awkward sitting closest to her and holding her hand, possibly acknowledging his relationship with her.

"Guys...c'mon on," he urged, looking back at them. They all exchanged glances and first Natalia went over to the bed. Soon the others joined.

"Hey, Calleigh," she started, "um, I miss you - we all miss you. Please, please come back to us." She stopped herself before the tears streamed down her face. Everyone looked at her then back at Calleigh. Suddenly Eric gasped startling them.

"What?" Ryan asked in shock.

"She's squeezing my hand," Eric said smiling. Everyone watched her palm grasping Eric's tightly for about five more seconds then fall limp onto the bed.

"I'll go get Alexx."


End file.
